Mother's Day
by lexilu3
Summary: CC Brightmore has never been the one to drop her work or be the "perfect" mother. But is there really such thing as the perfect mother?


Author's note: I thought it was cute and I was in the mood so….

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Mother, when most people hear that word they immediately picture the standard house wife. The lady who constantly is cooking and cleaning, making a home for her family, or in other words, being perfect. However, every mother has their own form of perfect. CC's perfect was far from the average.

Being a well-known Broadway producer had always taken up her time, until she finally allowed Niles to claim her heart. How could she not let him when their days in the mansion were filled with barbs and wise cracks laced with affection? Their relationship had started out a secret with stolen kisses and heat looks, but eventually they announced it to the public.

On their wedding night they found out that CC was already two months pregnant. Who would have thought that the Bitch of Broadway would reproduce? Even CC didn't think that she could handle it! With Niles' help, her fears were allayed and their precious baby girl, Olivia Rose Brightmore, was born.

Five years later:

"Sweet heart, what do you mean you won't be home for Christmas?" CC sighed as she saw the pained expression on her husband's face. She knew that she shouldn't go, but Maxwell needed her. CC held Niles' hands in her own and looked him straight in the eyes that had melted her on many occasions. "Niles I want nothing more than to be here with you and Olivia, but this is business. If I don't work, I don't get paid. You know that we are living off of my income now."

Once CC's mother had found out about Niles, she had been cut off. At first it was as if nothing had changed because Stuart still had money, but then he made a few bad decisions that were very costly. Niles quit working for the Sheffields a year after they got married, so he basically became a house wife.

Niles laced his fingers in her blond locks, parting her hair so he could see her eyes better. He knew that neither of them wanted this, but she had to go. He kissed her gently and pulled back to observe her face. He could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around his loving wife and held her. Olivia ran into the room, clearly ignorant to the conversation her parents had. She hopped on their bed and jumped with joy as Niles and CC broke apart. "Mommy! Mommy! I'm so excited that Christmas is only two days away! I can't wait to spend all of the next two days with you guys!" Olivia jumped right into CC's arms missing the sound of her mother's heart ripping in half.

CC set her daughter down and sat next to her. This was not going to be easy. "Olivia sweetie, there's something I have to tell you." Olivia finally caught the hurt in her eyes, silencing her. "I won't be home for Christmas, I have a conference out of town that Uncle Max needs me for. I am really sorry." A few silent tears slipped down Olivia's cheeks, and being part Babcock she quickly brushed them away. CC enveloped Olivia in a warm hug, "I'm really sorry hunny. I love you so much and this is hard for me too." Olivia nodded in understanding. "I love you too mommy." They celebrated Christmas that very night so they could spend it together.

Spring Time:

"Make sure you're done in time to get to her dance recital, we both know that if you miss this she may literally die." CC laughed at the way her husband over exaggerated, "Alright I promise! I love you." She kissed him lightly and left for work.

If only she had known just how many contracts she would have to go through before she left, she would have promised to only be an hour left.

Niles shook his head as he watched the show that was now half way over and waited for his wife to occupy the empty seat to his left. Olivia was on in three numbers. CC pushed and shoved her way through the crowds as she ran the last six blocks. She had never been good at keeping track of time. She burst through the front door of the theater and panicking even more when she heard the familiar song. She snuck in the theater and down to her seat just in time to see her daughter enter from stage right. "Nice save" Niles whispered to her causing her to chuckle.

After the performance CC was tackled by Olivia. "Mommy you came!" CC spun her daughter around a couple of times. "Of course I did, I would never miss this." Olivia smirked at her mom, "So which number did you like the most?" CC was confused, "What do you mean?" Olivia gave her a knowing look, "I was in the first number, the tenth, and the one that you actually saw."

Mother's day:

"Wake up!" Screamed Olivia as she jumped up and down on the bed. CC groaned but smiled. "Alright I'm up." Olivia fled the room prompting CC to follow her. She found a gorgeous breakfast laid out on the table with the newspaper already waiting for her. CC seated herself and pulled Olivia up to her lap. "Thank you sweetie!" Olivia gave her a kiss. "Happy Mother's Day! Oh and daddy helped too." As if on cue, Niles entered the room and they all ate breakfast together.

That night, after tucking in Olivia, CC found a homemade card on her dresser. It read: "Dear Mommy, Thank you for being the worlds best mom! You do evrything me and are purfect. I love you!" CC felt the tears spilling over. That card meant everything to her, misspellings and all. Niles came out of the bathroom and saw his wife in tears. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" CC smiled at him. "I don't know how but Olivia said that I'm the best mom." Niles was confused by her confusion. "And?" CC looked at him in disbelief "And how could that be when I have let her down so many times? I am not one of those moms that can be there all the time and do everything for her." Niles understood now, "Well not being one of _those_ moms doesn't make you a bad mom. All that matters is that she sees you as the perfect mom." CC smiled at him again, "Thank you". Niles held her in his arms and whispered in her ear, "Happy Mother's Day sweet heart."


End file.
